


Apartment Romance

by ddelusionall



Series: A-Top Romance [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Jaejoong is a confused slut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Yunho is a backup dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin and Junsu are happy together, and a few weeks into their relationship, they decide that Jaejoong needs to meet Yunho, but Jaejoong isn't too sure. And fuck, he's nervous.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: A-Top Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721224
Kudos: 5





	1. The Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt as he and Junsu waited in line at the coffee shop.

“Stop it,” Junsu said and batted his hands.

“Sorry. I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“He will.”

“What if I’m stupid and just stare and I can’t talk properly?”

“Then that’s normal.”

Jae smacked Junsu’s shoulder. “You’re not helping.”

“Would you calm down? Min said he liked you when you talked on the phone okay?”

“I know … but that was over the phone. What if he thinks I’m ugly?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Joongie, you could never, ever, ever be ugly.”

“What if he thinks I’m too pretty?”

“You sent him your picture. And if I remember correctly, you squealed like a little girl because he said you were good looking.”

“I know but—“

Junsu held up his hand and ordered four coffee drinks from the barista. After he paid, he said, “Go be helpful and flag down a cab.”

“I don’t want to do this, Su, what if—“

Junsu shoved him toward the door. “You like him. He likes you. Go.”

Jae bit his lower lip, but went outside anyway. In his nervousness, he lit a cigarette. He saw an empty cab and waved him down. He briefly explained that his friend was ordering coffee, but to turn on his meter and wait. The cab driver did, and Jae finished his cigarette.

They were going to Yunho’s house. Changmin said he’d meet them there to introduce Jaejoong to Yunho, but god, Jaejoong was nervous. Yunho was gorgeous. His body was amazing and his eyes and smiles and face. Jaejoong loved watching him dance. Yunho said on the phone that had he been a slightly better singer that he would have gone solo, but he liked dancing. And Changmin trusted him to choreograph all of his songs.

“Let’s go,” Junsu said, and they climbed into the taxi. Junsu gave the cab driver the address.

Jae bit his lip. “Are you sure—“

“Yes, damn it. Shut up.”

Jae frowned. He didn’t look at Junsu until the other held out his coffee. “Thanks, Su.”

“Hey. Jae. I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. Yunho is an awesome guy. He’s strong, and loyal, and caring, and charismatic, and oh god, is he gorgeous in real life.”

“You’re not helping,” Jae said and put his face in his hands.

“You’re all those things, too,” Junsu said. “And you’re always meeting these big tough guys that think you’re a pushover. Yunho isn’t like that. Yes, he thinks you’re pretty, but you are pretty.”

“I know, I know. I’m just so nervous.”

“You’ll be fine.”

The cab ride took twenty minutes, and Jae felt like he was going to throw up when they finally climbed out of the car.

“Jae, look. If you’re nervous, just do what Changmin and I did the first time we met. Meet him in the bathroom and suck him off.”

Jae slapped him again. “You’re an awful friend.”

Junsu laughed. “You love me.”

“If I must.”

Yunho lived in a nice building, close to the entertainment company. There were a few minor groups in the building, but it was mostly trainees or those that bounced from group to group. Nothing major to constitute crowds of fans.

Every second in the elevator brought Jaejoong closer and closer to hyperventilating.

The doors slid open until Junsu hit the “close door” button. He slapped Jaejoong, and Jaejoong gasped and slapped him back.

“Bitch,” Junsu said. “I did it to knock you back into your self. You’re going all panicky.”

“I am not.”

Junsu gave him a look.

“Okay, so maybe a little.”

He hit the “open door’ button. “Whatever. If you want to freak out in the elevator by yourself. Fine. I’m going to go see my boyfriend.”

Jaejoong meeped and followed Junsu quickly.

Before Junsu rang the bell, he turned to Jaejoong and gave him the once over. "You should have worn a button down."

"Why? So you could unbutton too many buttons and make me look like a slut?

Junsu grinned. "Maybe." He ran his hands over Jaejoong's broad shoulders. "Sexy, Jae. You're lucky you don't have to try too hard."

Jae blushed as Junsu flipped around and rang the bell.

Jae stopped breathing. His heart stopped when Yunho opened the door. Oh god, Yunho. God. Yunho. Oh god. Jung Yunho. He was in jeans, comfy ones with those pre-made holes. He wore a t-shirt. Jaejoong was sure it was blue, but it was stretched tight over his shoulders and chest and oh god, Yunho.

And then their eyes met and Yunho smiled and Jaejoong's vision swam.

Junsu slapped his shoulder. Snapping him out of his daze.

"Don't mind him," Junsu said with an eye roll. "He's being stup-"

Jaejoong hit him.

"Ow. Jae. What the fuck?"

"Shut up."

Yunho laughed. "Minnie said you two were entertaining."

Jae blushed again.

"I'm glad you came over, Jaejoong-shi."

Jae's blushed deepened.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Yunho opened the door wide and allowed them in. "Changmin isn't here yet. He called and said there was a problem with a camera or something."

"Oh," Junsu said and frowned. "Coffee?" He held up the tray.

"Thanks."

Yunho led the way into the kitchen. The main area was large, with two large brown sofas. Jae knew from talking to Yunho that all five of Changmin's dancers lived here. One wall was mirrors, and Yunho said they practiced a lot at home. There was a large table in the kitchen. Jae drooled at the set up; gas stove top, double oven, huge fridge and freezer, granite, double sink.

"Anyone else here?" Junsu asked.

Yunho shook his head. "EunHae said they might be home later. Taemin is at his family's for the weekend. And Jaebom is god knows where with his girlfriend."

Junsu smiled. "I told you you'd love his kitchen," Junsu said to Jaejoong.

Jae smiled. "It's amazing."

"Well," Yunho started, then his phone beeped. He checked the message. "Changmin is on his way."

"Sweet," Junsu said. "Do I have enough time to mess up his Star Craft game?"

"Yes, but he told me to tell you that he changed his password."

"Fuck. Oh, well. I'm going to go try to figure it out."

Junsu left the kitchen, and Jae met Yunho's eyes for a moment and then blushed and looked away. It was quiet for a long time. Jae stuck his tongue out, unconsciously as he tried to find something to say that wasn't stalker-fan-ish.

"I’m going to say this now just you know to get it out of the way," Yunho said. "You are really, really pre..god, I don't want to say pretty. Makes you sound like a girl."

Jae's blush deepened and he chewed on his lower lip.

"Attractive. How's that? Very attractive."

"Thank you," Jae whispered. He looked up briefly. "So are you."

"Thanks. Um ... I'm sure Changmin will be hungry when he gets here. Junsu says you like to cook. You can, if you want."

Familiar. Calming. He didn't have to look at Yunho. "Sure. What have you got?"

♥♥♥

Changmin arrived about thirty minutes later. And the first thing out of his mouth was, “Oh my god, what smells so good?”

He was in the kitchen a moment later, Park Yoochun right behind him.

Jae tried not to stare, because he loved Park Yoochun like Junsu loved Shim Changmin. He knew all of his songs, and all of his facts and god, he even had a shirt that he wore to bed with Yoochun’s face on it that said, ‘slip me a micky’.

“Oh my god, Jaejoong, I fucking love you,” Changmin said and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek.

“It smells good,” Yoochun said with a grin at Jaejoong.

Jae blushed and looked down.

“Seriously, Yoochun, one bite of this kimchi fried rice and you’re going to want to thank Jaejoong from your knees for the rest of your life.”

“Hey!” Junsu protested.

Changmin smiled. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Junsu pouted. “No, he’s right.”

“It’s done,” Jae said from the table, and before he’d even finished saying it, Changmin had a plate out.

Yoochun kept his eyes and his smile directed at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong blushed and felt Yunho shift uncomfortably beside him. It took him a moment to realize that Yunho was insecure about it, and Jae wondered why. They spent the last half hour talking and Jae didn’t blush anymore when he met Yunho’s eyes, and well, Yoochun was more famous than Yunho. A solo artist. A fantastic piano player. And Jae looked up, searching for Junsu’s support. He found it, because even when Junsu was pampering Changmin, he always knew when Jaejoong needed him.

Junsu smiled at him and winked, jerking his head in Yunho’s direction.

Jae returned the smile, because yeah, Junsu was right. Yunho was suddenly worried. Jae shifted towards Yunho a bit more and then met his eyes. “Got anything to drink?” he asked.

Junsu moaned. “Jaejoong.”

“What? Don’t get all pissed off just because you can’t handle your alcohol.”

Yunho grinned. “What do you want?”

“I want a body shot,” Yoochun said. “Any volunteers.”

Jae felt his cheeks heat up because he could see Yoochun looking at him from the corner of his eye. He said to Yunho, “I can’t decide if I really want a drink or if I just want something to swallow.”

“Jaejoong!” Junsu said, and Yoochun laughed, and Yunho blushed. Jae decided he rather liked Yunho blushing.

“What?” Jae said and shot a not so innocent look at his best friend.

Junsu shook his head.

Jae laughed and turned back to Yunho. “Soju?”

“Sure. Just … yeah.” Yunho stood up, and Jae grinned at how unsteady he moved to the fridge. Jae met Yoochun’s eyes. Yoochun pouted. Jae shrugged, and then Yoochun gave him a grin that said _better luck next time_ and started making fun of Changmin.

Yunho held out a bottle of soju.

“Let’s go in the living room,” Jae said and stood up. He took the cold beer and Yunho nodded and Jae followed him. They settled on one of the couches, a certain amount of space between them. Jae sipped on his drink. Changmin and Junsu came out a few minutes later.

“What the—Su!” Changmin said as he caught sight of the TV with Star Craft on it.

Junsu looked up at him innocently. “What? Your new password was easy to figure out.”

“You better not have—”

Junsu kissed him. “If I screwed it up, you can punish me later, okay?”

Changmin grinned. “Okay.”

Yoochun entered the living room with a plate of food. He went right to Jaejoong and Yunho and motioned Jaejoong to slide over.

“Wha—“ Jae started.

“I’m either going to sit here,” he said, pointing next to Jaejoong, “or I’m going to sit in between you, or I’m going to sit in your lap.”

Jae blushed and hastily slid closer to Yunho.

“You can thank me later,” Yoochun said and winked at Jae.

“You’re a pervert,” Changmin muttered.

A flurry of energy came through the door, and Jae was introduced to Eunhyuk and Donghae. The two of them went to the kitchen, and returned singing Jae’s praises and it really was more than Jae could take, and Junsu noticed, challenged everyone to a Star Craft war, trying to get the attention off Jaejoong. In the mess of seven different people trying to talk all at once, Jae shifted closer to Yunho.

“Um, go get me another one,” Jae said and gestured with his Soju bottle.

“Sure.” Yunho rose and Jae watched MinSu play Star Craft while he was gone.

There was a break in the game, and while Junsu crowed in victory, Yunho came back. “Oh my god, I love this music,” he said and busted out a few dance moves complete with his crazy facial expressions before sitting next to Jae.

Jae was blushing again. “I love watching you dance,” Jae muttered.

Yunho grinned. “I love to dance.”

“He’s really good,” Changmin said.

“You know who else is good?” Jae said and pointed the bottle at Junsu. “He knows all of your dances.”

“Really?” Changmin said and stared at Junsu. “You never told me that.”

“Yeah, well, I …”

“Don’t listen to him,” Jae said. “He’s good. He’s won dance competitions in high school. I always told him to go try out for a company.”

“Show me,” Changmin said.

“No.”

“Show me, or I turn this game off without saving it.” He jerked both controllers into his hands.

Junsu pouted. “Fine, but only a little bit.”

Changmin grinned in victory. “You know all my dances, huh?”

Junsu shrugged. “I guess.”

“Do Checkmate.”

“What?”

“Do it.”

“Please. That one is so easy. I’ve had two years to practice that one.”

“Dance with Yunho,” Changmin said. “He choreographed it, so he knows it perfectly. We’ll test you.” Changmin stood up and moved to a stereo. A heavy beat started, and then music, and then Changmin’s voice and just like that, Junsu was dancing, facing the mirrors. Yunho laughed and stood up, and after a two count fell into step with him. They danced, and Junsu was near flawless. Jae could not take his eyes off Yunho’s body. Changmin seemed to be having the same difficulty with Junsu.

“Wow,” Yoochun said from across the room. “He’s better than Donghae.”

“Shut up,” Donghae said. “He is not.”

“He’s good,” Eunhyuk said.

Halfway through the song, Junsu said, “Okay, that’s enough.”

“No, SuSu, keep dancing,” Changmin said. “You’re good.”

Junsu stopped and went back to the game. He hit save really fast, and then Changmin was leaning into his shoulder.

“God, SuSu. With hip movements like that, I’m tempted to let you fuck me tonight.”

“Tempted?” Junsu said with a grin. “I did break your new password, if you’ll remember.”

“What was it anyway?” Yunho asked.

Changmin tried to shut him up with his hand, but Junsu leaned away and laughed and said, “Top me, SuSu.”

Everyone else laughed.

“If it’s not a pet name or a birthday, it’s always someone’s deepest wish.”

Changmin growled and finally captured his lips in a kiss. They fell to the floor. And EunHae protested.

“God, take it to Taemin’s room. He’s not here.”

Changmin stood up. “Wanna?”

“Stupid question,” Junsu said as Changmin pulled him up. They practically sprinted down the hall.

“Well, boys,” Yoochun said. “I’m going to head out. Go to a club and find me a blow job or two, since I didn’t meet the beauty first.” Yoochun winked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong blushed.

“Have fun,” EunHae said at once, and they too were quick to make excuses and it was moments later that Jaejoong found himself alone with Yunho. On the couch. Sitting a bit too close for comfort.

“I … uh, clean. Yeah,” Jae said and stood up. “Clean up. Dinner.” He grabbed a few plates, and made his way to the kitchen. He knew Yunho would follow him and that was okay, because at least in the kitchen he could be busy doing something else and not have to sit so close and talk to him and—

Jaejoong meeped when Yunho’s arm reached around him and put a plate in the sink.

“Don’t do that, Jae. It’s my house. I’d feel bad.”

“No, I don’t mind, I—”

“Let me help then.”

“Okay.”

They washed the dishes, and Jaejoong had a hard time looking at Yunho again. The awkwardness from earlier was back. And it quadrupled when Changmin’s muffled voice shouted out Junsu’s name.

Jaejoong shivered and washed faster.

Yunho stopped him. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

“Huh?”

Yunho moved Jae’s hands under the water, rinsing them of soap, and then dried them off. Jae could not look away from his eyes. His hands shook.

“Let’s take a walk or something,” Yunho said. “Get out of this overly-sexed apartment, because Donghae is going to start screaming soon.”

Jaejoong blushed. “O-oh, okay.”

Yunho led him out to the front hall, and Jaejoong was trying not freak out because oh my god, Jung Yunho was holding his hand.

“It might be cold out, did you bring a jacket?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Here,” Yunho said and handed Jaejoong a hoody.

“Thanks.” He slipped it on, brown soft, warm. Just like Yunho, and Jae blushed at the thought of being wrapped up in Yunho.

They were quiet in the elevator, and Jae kept his eyes on the ground. They were quiet as they walked down the street. A slight wind blew and Jae crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why is this so awkward?” Yunho asked.

Jae shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Friends’ expectations, you think?”

“Part of it, I guess,” Jae said. “Changmin and Junsu keeping saying how much I’m going to like you and how perfect we’d be together and—”

“What if we’re not?”

Jae nodded. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know. I like you.”

Jae glanced over at Yunho, but Yunho was watching his feet.

After a long minute, Jae said, “I like you, too.”

“So, is there like a way to start over, or is it too soon to start over?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee,” Yunho said. He moved forward a bit faster and opened the door of a small coffee shop.

“Okay,” Jae said and followed him in. They started over; they sat in the coffee shop until the owner had to kick them out, talking and laughing until the awkwardness went away. They stood out on the sidewalk, smiling, laughing, talking and when Yunho held out his hand, Jaejoong took it.

“So now what?” Yunho asked.

It was close to two am.

Jae shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Wanna go dancing?” Yunho asked.

Jae made a face. “No. I … I don’t like to dance.”

Yunho’s mouth gaped open. “How can you …”

Jae laughed. “I just don’t … I can. But—“

Yunho squeezed his hand, and stepped closer to him. “You don’t want to dance with me?”

Jaejoong blushed as he thought of Yunho’s body pressed against his, their hearts beating in time to music.

“Ma-maybe next time,” Jae stammered.

Yunho smiled. “Okay. Next time. How far do you live from here? Too far to walk?”

Jae shrugged. “It’d take about forty minutes to walk from here.”

“We better get going then, unless you want to take a cab?”

“No. We can walk. I don’t mind.”

“Good. Forty more minutes with you sounds like a great idea.”

Jae blushed again.

It took them close to an hour, because they got distracted, and stopped to look in store windows and at one point, Yunho HAD to show him the choreography to Changmin’s new song. Jae didn’t mind. Every minute he spent with Yunho was one more minute of being happy.

At the door to Jaejoong’s building, they stopped and Jae bit his lower lip and looked away because oh, god, he wanted to kiss Yunho so much.

“Do you … it’s late,” Jae said, still not looking up. “Do you want to stay here?”

“No, I better not. I’ll catch a cab home.”

“O-okay.”

Yunho chuckled and squeezed Jaejoong’s hand. “Cliché good night kiss moment?”

Heat covered Jae’s cheeks and he nodded. “Yeah.”

Yunho stepped close to him. He took his free hand and ran if over Jae’s cheek and lifted his face. “I can’t kiss you when you’re looking down,” he whispered.

Jae bit his lip. “I … I had a lot fun tonight.”

“Me, too. Can I take you out tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll call you.” Yunho stepped closer, and Jae’s eyes shut before their lips pressed together. Yunho’s arm snaked around his waist and Jae let out an involuntary whimper, when Yunho’s lips parted in a chaste kiss. His hands slid up Yunho’s chest and his fingers clutched at his broad shoulders.

Yunho pulled away and smiled. “Sleep well.”

Dazed, Jae managed to nod, and Yunho kissed him briefly again, before stepping back. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said.

“O-okay.”

Head spinning, body screaming, Jae forced his feet to move and he turned around and went into his building. He looked back through the glass door once, just in time to see Yunho climb into a cab.

Oh, fuck. The elevator dinged open and he leaned against the wall, eyes shut, remembering the feel of Yunho’s body heat next to his. He floated down the hall and into his apartment and managed to change his clothes. After a drink of water and climbing into his bed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he took care of his stubborn erection. A quick wank with Yunho’s name moaned through the room, and Jae was able to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. The Kitchen

“So when are you going to have sex with him?”

Jae threw a spoonful of rice at Junsu. He ducked and laughed. The rice splattered against the wall.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Come on. It’s been a month.”

“Just because you’re a slut—”

“Jaejoong,” Junsu said and gave him a look. “You are the king of one night stands. What’s holding you back with Yunho?”

“God, I don’t know. I’m having fun dating him, and geez, new single, promotions, dancing, performances. Flights to Japan. Dancing for your boyfriend. Any of this ring a bell?”

“Yeah, but—”

“Just drop it,” Jae snapped and threw the spoon into the rice and stalked out of the kitchen.

“Wait, Jae—“

“Just drop it!” Jae slammed his bedroom door and leaned against it.

Typical Junsu didn’t just drop it.

“Hey, Jae,” he said through the door. “I’m sorry. I … I … well, don’t hate me, but I know you really like Yunho and you’re probably freaked out that having sex with him will ruin it or something, but yeah … don’t. He really likes you, too. He’s worried, too. One of you needs to get your head out of your ass and talk to the other one about this.”

Junsu left the door.

Jae sighed and slid down to the floor. Junsu was right, but Jae was terrified. He wanted to have sex with Yunho, god did he, but he … fuck, he didn’t want Yunho to leave him. He didn’t want them to break up. It’d been so long since Jae last had a boyfriend, and he’d never gone this slowly with someone before. The previous week, before Yunho had gone to Japan, they’d finally stroked off together, but it had done little more than drive Jaejoong crazy. He wanted Yunho badly, but he was terrified that it would all fall apart.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **dancing_king** ~ we just landed. we’ll be there in about an hour

 **cooking_king** \+ okay, see you soon +

A moment later his phone vibrated again.

 **eating_king** = what are you making? =

Jae laughed. **cooking_king** \+ you want food? No way+

 **eating_king** = I’m serious.=

 **cooking_king** \+ you won’t be disappointed, darling +

 **gaming_king** | stop flirting with my boyfriend >:( |

“He’s flirting with me!” Jae yelled.

“Whatever, you sweet talker!”

Jae had an hour to gather his thoughts. He heard the shower start and sighed in relief. He wouldn’t have to face Junsu for a few minutes. He went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Junsu left him alone, but all night, even after Changmin and Yunho arrived, he gave Jaejoong _that look_ , and Jae continued to ignore him or glare at him.

“What is with you two and the silent eye conversations?” Changmin asked.

Jae looked down and bit his lower lip. “Nothing.”

Junsu scoffed and then said, “Don’t mind him, Minnie. Jae is having issues. Come on. Let’s go to bed. I’m starting to hate Japan even more because you’re always over there.”

Changmin grinned. “I like it. Makes you friskier when I come back.”

Jae rolled his eyes.

Junsu headed out of the kitchen, stopped, turned back around and gave Jaejoong a very pointed look.

“Okay, okay. Shut up already,” Jae muttered.

Junsu grinned in victory and then took Changmin’s hand. “Come on, Minnie. My ass misses you.”

Changmin cupped Junsu’s ass on the way out and his voice floated back to the kitchen, “I hope you don’t plan on walking tomorrow because I am going to fuck you so—” The door slammed, cutting off his words.

Yunho chuckled. “Sex fiends. The both of them.”

Jae took a really deep breath. Honestly, he’d never been shy like this before. He’d never been so coy and reserved. He hated it, and at the same time, it was sort of sweet, because he knew he didn’t want Yunho just for the sex. That in itself was terrifying; the last time he’d had a permanent boyfriend, things had gone to shit pretty fast and Jae had ended up shattered. It was easier to sleep around.

“What was that sigh for?” Yunho asked. He cleared off the table and brought the dishes to the sink.

Jae met his eyes and said, “I’m a sex fiend, too, you know?”

“Really?” Yunho said. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. The corner of his mouth jerked like he was trying not to smile.

Jae smacked his shoulder. “Yes, really. You … you irritate me?” Jae winced, because it was a question.

“Why is that?”

“I … god, I don’t know.” Jae started pacing. “I’m used to … seeing something I want, taking it and getting fucked and … fuck, I haven’t had sex for a month. A fucking month with no fucking. I’m talented, you know, and what if I forget how to roll my hips over a cock the right way, huh? I need the damn practice. I need to keep up my skills, and with you, it’s like, nothing, zero zilch, and it’s not because we couldn’t, and I know it’s not because we don’t want to. It’s more like … like … I don’t even know, and that’s why you’re irritating me.”

Jae took a deep breath, realized he’s practically been shouting. His cheeks went bright red and he turned away, hands gripping the edge of the counter. He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist, and he stiffened for a moment when lips pressed just below his ear. He relaxed into Yunho’s hold, tilting his head back to rest on his shoulder.

“In all the shouting, you mentioned something about skills,” Yunho whispered. His hand moved up Jaejoong’s chest. “Give me a demonstration.”

Jae moaned, but froze, breath harsh. “I … why?”

“Come on, Jae,” Yunho continued. His fingertips twisted Jae’s nipple through his shirt. “Let me feel those hips slide against me.”

“Fuck,” Jae gasped. He lifted an arm for support, hand settling in Yunho’s hair. The other hand clutched at Yunho’s side. He rotated his hips.

They both moaned.

“Hm, I didn’t quite get that. Do it again.”

Jae did it again, and then again, rolling his hips over Yunho’s front until the bulge of his erection pressed against him.

“You also said something about seeing something you wanted and taking it. You should do that now.”

Jae swallowed and lost his rhythm.

“Don’t think right now, Jaejoong. Just do it.”

Jae licked his lips. He spun around in Yunho’s hold, pressed his lips briefly to Yunho’s and slithered down his body to his knees. His fingers fumbled on Yunho’s button-up jeans, but he only needed to undo three before pushing them down. He gripped the hem of black boxers and lifted out and down, enough for Yunho’s cock to spring free.

Jae moaned and closed his lips around the head.

“Fuck,” Yunho shouted. One hand tangled in Jaejoong’s blond hair. The other reached in front of him to grip the counter top.

Jae hummed and took all of Yunho down his throat. He gagged only once, but not from inability, just in eagerness. Fuck, since the first time he’d seen Yunho’s cock, he’d wanted it down his throat. He held Yunho’s hips and moved his head back and forward, unconsciously moaning, clutching, tightening.

“Oh, god, Jaejoong. Shit.” His hips jerked forward, the fingers in his hair tightened. Jae moaned and rolled his eyes up, silently begging for more. Yunho’s eyes shut with a groan, but he fucked Jae’s throat, both hands moving his head. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Jae chuckled and Yunho’s cock pulsed in his mouth and with a shout of Jaejoong’s name, Yunho came. Jae’s eyes shut at the first shot of come in his throat and he swallowed eagerly, finally finally finally having come in his mouth and throat again.

Yunho yanked on his hair, and Jae stood up. Yunho attacked his mouth, forcing him against the counter, kissing him, moaning, hands tight on Jae’s hips. Jae echoed his moans and unbuttoned his jeans, wanting to feel those hands on his skin. He pushed them down his thighs. Yunho pushed them to his knees, and Jae used his legs to finish pulling them off and jerking them away, almost falling, but Yunho held him up and steadied him. Yunho grabbed behind Jaejoong’s thighs and lifted him to the counter. Jae smacked his head on the cupboard.

“Fuck,” he said.

Yunho winced. “Sorry.” He held Jae’s body against his and asked, “How sturdy is your table?”

Jae smirked. “Sturdy enough. It’s been tested and proved before.”

Yunho moved the few feet to the table and sat Jae down on it. Their kissing continued, frantic after a moment of regrouping. Jae kept his legs around Yunho’s waist, hips rising and falling as he tried to get some sort of friction on his cock. It rubbed along Yunho’s t-shirt.

“Fuck, Yunho, fuck me. Fuck me.”

Yunho swore against Jae’s skin. He yanked himself away from Jae’s mouth and kneeled. He spread Jae’s legs with hands on his inner thighs. Jae whimpered when Yunho’s hot breath hit his skin.

“Lick me, lick. God, fuck me raw, just—“ He screamed as Yunho’s tongue licked up his ass. Wet and messy, more for lube than pleasure, but oh, god, Jae was in heaven. He loved being rimmed. He wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped himself quickly. He moaned, hips arching off the table as a finger pressed into him.

“Fast, fuck, faster.”

“I don’t want to hurt—“

“Sex on the kitchen table is always going to hurt. Do it,” Jae demanded.

His eyes shut with a whimper when a second finger forced its way into his body. “Oh, fuck, yes, Fuck. Fuck. Yunho! God!”

Spit dripped down his thighs, Yunho’s tongue worked around his fingers, and then a third joined them and Jae winced when his body protested, but he slammed his hips down and cried out. A strong wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

“Fuck. Me. Fuck. Yunho. Me. Fuck. Coming. Please.”

Yunho laughed against his skin and pulled away. The pleasure dropped a notch, and Jae whimpered. The soft head of his cock pushed against Jae’s body. Jae cried out, something probably Yunho’s name. He lifted his legs, bent his knees. Yunho’s hands gripped behind his knees, holding him spread and he thrust forward.

Jae’s body arched and he cried out, hand faltering on his cock.

“Too. Fuck. Jae. Tight.”

“Fuck, me. Do it hard.”

Yunho shook his head in disbelief. “You are a fucking cock whore.”

“I know!” Jae said and met his eyes. He grabbed Yunho behind the neck and yanked him down. Yunho pushed into Jae’s body. They both moaned as they kissed. Jae met his eyes with a glare, blond hair mussed and in his face. “Now. Be a good top and fuck me hard.”

“My pleasure, darling.”

Yunho pushed back up, jerking his hips back, slamming them forward. “Fuck!”

“Harder, Yunho. Harder.”

Jae wasn’t sure if Yunho was hitting him harder. God, so fucking good. So long since a cock had scraped in and out of his body like this. So long, oh, god! His hand wrapped around his cock again and he stroked, double time to Yunho’s thrusts. Pleasure held him captive, mouth open, a constant, wordless moan echoed around the kitchen. He screamed, back arching off the table. He slammed his head down as his orgasm tore through him. Pain laced pleasure turned his vision black, and come splattered high on his chest, wet heat seeping through his shirt. His vision blurred, the kitchen swam. He had to shut his eyes.

“Shit, Jaejoong,” Yunho gasped.

Jaejoong could barely breathe, but he did so through his nose. Deep breaths, and he was smiling like an idiot. He knew he was. The grip on his knees tightened. Yunho’s thrusts faltered, his breath staggered. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Jae cracked an eye open and smirked. Using the edge of the table for leverage, he rolled his hips up, meeting Yunho’s thrust.

“Holy shit!” Yunho shouted.

Jae did it again, tightening his body at the same time.

Yunho’s upper body fell to the table, elbow landing by Jae’s side. His next thrust was weak, but Jae again rolled his hips, and he watched as Yunho’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth open in a silent scream. His whole body shook and warm come filled Jaejoong up. Yunho’s knee collapsed and he didn’t quite support himself, and he slipped from Jaejoong. The last few spurts of come splattered on the floor.

Jae let his legs down. He used a weak grip on the table to sit up. Yunho used the edge of the table to stand and their heads bumped.

“Ow,” Jae said, rubbing his forehead.

Yunho chuckled. “Sorry.” He kissed his forehead. His cheek, and then his lips.

Jae smiled and said, “That was awesome.”

“That was gross,” Junsu said from the doorway.

They both looked over. Changmin was behind Junsu. His arms around Junsu’s shoulder. Both wore only sweats. There was drying come on Junsu’s stomach.

“I am never eating off that table again,” Changmin said.

Junsu smiled. “That’s okay. You can eat off my body.”

“You’re lucky, Yunho,” Changmin said as they came into the kitchen. Junsu kicked Jae’s boxers. They flew up and Jae caught them. He jumped off the table and pulled them on.

“I know,” Yunho said and kissed Jae’s neck.

Changmin smirked. “No. Here.” He took his phone from the counter and showed it to Yunho. Yunho scoffed and showed it to Jae.

A text message. From Yoochun.

 **playing_king** : what the hell is Yunho’s problem? If he hasn’t fucked Jae by next week, I’m moving in on him :

Jae gave the phone back and with a pointed look at Yunho, he said, “I probably would have gotten fucked faster if I’d gone for him.”

Yunho frowned and looked down.

Jae grinned and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad we waited though.” He took Yunho’s hand and dragged him from the kitchen.

“FUCK!” Changmin shouted.

They stopped.

“What?” Junsu asked.

“I just stepped in come.”

Jae giggled and moved faster. He pulled Yunho into his bedroom and to his bed. He pushed Yunho down. He stripped out of his clothes, while Yunho pulled his shirt off. Jae crawled over his lap and they settled on the bed. Jae leaned down and Yunho lifted up and their noses bumped.

Jae laughed, Yunho cursed.

“One day we’ll get that right,” Yunho whispered and then their lips met. “You said you’re glad we waited.”

Jae grinned. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because … because I know it’s not just sex with you. If we had sex right away, well, I probably wouldn’t still be with you right now, and … yeah, sex fiend, remember?”

Yunho kissed him as he wrapped his arms around Jae. He lowered him to the bed and twisted so he was pressed against Jae’s side. “I’m glad we didn’t jump into it either. I’m not really one to do that, actually, and even now it’s too soon, you know. Than how I usually am anyway, and … well, thanks for sticking it out. Men have left me before because I haven’t wanted to fuck them yet.”

“Dare I ask when the last time was that you had a good fuck?”

“Um, ten minutes ago.”

Jae smiled and slapped his shoulder.

“Dunno,” Yunho said. “A year maybe. I’m definitely not a sex fiend.”

“Wow. Okay, so I’ll make you a deal. You calm me down, I’ll spice you up.” Jaejoong winked.

“As long as we’re together, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Jae grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies flush. “You should not give me that option without knowing the consequences.”

Yunho’s eyes shut. “Tell me.”

Jae grinned, feral and bit Yunho’s lower lip. “No, darling. It doesn’t work that way. A predator does not tell its prey when it is going to strike.”

Yunho shivered, and then moaned when Jae’s hand stroked his cock.

“All I will tell you is that you better be prepared for everything.” He lifted his legs, tugging Yunho forward by his cock.

Yunho groaned.

Their lips met, their teeth clashed. Jae hooked a leg around Yunho’s body and jerked him roughly.

“Inside me now.”

Yunho grinned. “Will I ever get to feel like I’m in charge again?”

“Nope.” Jae’s eyes shut as Yunho pushed into him again. He undulated his hips again.

Yunho fell forward with a cry, hands landing on either side of Jae’s head. “Fuck. Will I ever manage to last more than ten minutes with you?” he gasped as his eyes shut.

“Yes,” Jae said, right before their lips met. “Because I demand that you do so.”

Yunho nodded, eyes squeezing shut as his third orgasm fought against his will power.

Jae laughed. He pushed Yunho away and Yunho fell harshly on his side. Jae rolled him to his back and climbed over his lap. He held his cock up and sat, both of them moaning when Jae moved immediately. Yunho settled his hands on Jae’s hips, fingers tight. His knees bent and he thrust up into Jae’s body.

“Oh, no, baby,” Jae said and pushed his hips down. “We’ve already done frantic.” Jae held him, and raised his body slowly, feeling the delicious scrape inside him. He lowered just as slowly.

“Fuck, Jae, fuck, how is this better?”

“Don’t you dare come,” Jae said.

“Stop being fucking sexy.”

Jae smirked and rolled off him.

“Jae,” Yunho whined.

“What?’ he asked over his shoulder. He opened his top drawer, grabbed a cock ring and turned with a grin. He twirled the red ring of silicon around his finger.

“Oh, god.”

Jae laughed as he climbed back to the bed. He slipped the ring on. It stretched around Yunho’s cock, tightening at the base.

“No coming.” Jae said.

Yunho whimpered. “Jae.”

Jae kissed him as he resituated over his lap. He lifted Yunho’s cock again and impaled himself on it.

“Fuck, Jae.”

Jae hummed in approval. He shifted his hips, twisted for the right angle and then moved, fucked himself fast. Rode Yunho’s body hard. His hands gripped Yunho’s chest, nails digging into the muscles. Yunho shuddered, screaming something lost to Jaejoong’s ears. His body went slack, and Jae smiled through his gasps. Yunho’s fingers traced along his arms, up his shoulders. They tightened around his neck and Jae let himself be pulled down to kiss him. Again, they misjudged and Jae smacked his lips on Yunho’s cheekbone.

Yunho growled and attacked his mouth, catching Jae’s lower lip on the second try. He bit down, holding it, fingers of both hands tangling in his hair, holding him tightly, pulling in time to Jae’s movements.

“Fuck, Yunho,” Jae muttered into their kiss. “God, this is so good. So … fuck.”

Jae pushed back up, speeding up, he didn’t want to touch his cock if he didn’t have to and with that cock ring on, he knew he could be fucked for hours.

“I’m not sure I can … fuck … take much … fuck.”

Jae shook. “Too bad.”

Yunho whimpered.

Jae rode Yunho’s cock until his thigh muscles tightened and seized. He wanted to keep going, keep feeling Yunho’s shuddering body beneath him, but he couldn’t. Their skin was wet, sliding, ruining any long rhythm. Jae’s hair was plastered on his head, the blond strands almost brown against his soaking face. Yunho wrapped his hand around Jae’s cock. Jae moaned, head back, but stopped him just before he came.

Yunho whimpered. “Jaejoong.”

Jae gasped. “Behind, fuck me.” Jae’s body shook as he lifted away from Yunho’s cock. He moaned, rubbed his ass on Yunho’s body and said again, “Fuck me.” He fell to the side, his ass in the air, face planted on the bed. He sneaked a hand under his body and jerked his cock roughly.

“Jae, I …”

Jae growled, and used his other hand to push Yunho. His body clenched, so close to orgasm. “Fuck me, damn it.”

Yunho moved with difficulty, but poised himself behind Jaejoong. He thrust forward, missed, his cock sliding and smacking Jae’s balls. Jae growled, and Yunho tried again, this time, pushing into Jae’s loosened body. Jae cried out and sped up his hand. He needed to come so much. Yunho’s grip on his hips tightened, nails digging into his skin. Jae whimpered and rolled his hips, meeting Yunho’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. I … fuck.”

“Make me come. Make me—” He broke off with a moan as Yunho sped up, slapping into him, making the bed jerk forward and slam into the wall.

Jae cries increased as pleasure coursed through him. “Yunho, fuck, Yunho. Yunho, please.”

He shut his eyes against the twisting room, the darkness broken by sudden flashes of pleasurable light. He cried out as his cock pulsed, and shouted Yunho’s name as his orgasm exploded from him and he covered the bed in come. His body refused to cooperate and he fell to the bed, Yunho’s cock slipping out of him.

Yunho whimpered and through half-open eyes, Jae watched as Yunho tried twice to get the cock ring off. He finally managed and wrapped his hand around himself. Jae whined in need, forced his body to move, but he wasn’t quite fast enough and Yunho came. Jae lifted his head and caught some on his face and in his mouth. But then, Yunho’s body gave out on him and he fell forward. He tried to catch himself but his hand slipped off the edge of the bed and he fell against Jaejoong, and Jaejoong _oofed_ , clutched at Yunho’s shoulders and they both toppled off the bed.

They lay stunned for a moment, Yunho on the bottom, and then Jaejoong laughed.

“Well, now this isn’t awkward,” he said. They were both messy and covered in come and so tired.

Yunho tried to smile, and his cheeks went red. “Sorry.”

Jae snuggled into his body. He did love how he fit right against Yunho’s side, like he belonged there. Yunho put his arms around Jae. They lay there for a moment and then Jaejoong pushed up.

“Normally, I’d take a nap, but since we’re already out of bed, let’s go take a shower first.”

Yunho nodded. “Okay, but I do like you with come all over your face. Adds a sexiness to your prettiness.”

Jae laughed and rubbed his face against Yunho’s neck.

“Ew, Jaejoong.”

“Don’t say ew. It’s your come.”

Jae sat up. Yunho followed, but misjudged, and kneed Jae in the back. Jae winced and then used the bed to stand up. Yunho used the desk chair, and his knee collapsed.

“You know, for a dancer, you’re incredibly uncoordinated,” Jae said with a a grin.

“Say the man who trips over his feet.”

“I’m not a dancer, and I don’t need to be coordinated on my feet. I do better on my back.”

Yunho chuckled. “Well, so far, I’ve had you on a table, riding me, and from behind. If you can be better on your back, then I want to try you on your back.”

They made out in the shower, washing each other off, teasing, but nothing to get them too riled up. Jae needed sleep and Yunho had to be up early to get to a rehearsal for a music program. After the shower, Jae pulled off the damp sheets and Yunho helped him put on clean ones. They cuddled together in the middle of the bed, naked and content. Jae sighed and let Yunho’s body heat relax him.

The alarm rang too soon and Jae tightened his hold on Yunho with a moan.

Yunho chuckled and said, “I have to go. But will you meet me later?”

“Stupid question,” Jae said.

Yunho chuckled. There was a soft knock on the door and Changmin calling for Yunho. Yunho kissed Jaejoong briefly and then climbed out of bed. Jae resettled into the warm spot and went back to sleep. That is until Junsu was hammering on his door and demanding that he get up and make breakfast because Jae owed him.

Jae stumbled out of bed. “Why do I owe you?” he demanded as he threw open the door.

“I cleaned the come off the kitchen floor.”

“Fine, fine.”

Jae put on sleep pants and stumbled to the kitchen. Junsu may have cleaned up the come, but he left Jae’s clothes on the floor. Jae sighed and picked them up. One of his fingers went into something wet and he dropped them.

“Junsu!”

Junsu laughed from the living room. “What? Next time clean up your own come if you don’t like my methods. I’m surprised you didn’t lick it up.” He appreared in the doorway and leaned against the wall.

Jae opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. He had licked come off the floor before.

“You’re such a whore,” Junsu said.

Jae grinned. “No. I have a boyfriend now.”

“You two are stupid.”

“Yes, but we’re fucking now.”

“Ooh, such an accomplishment.”

“Don’t be a bitch. Make your own breakfast.” Jae left the kitchen.

“Aw, Jae, I was kidding.”

Jae went to his room and picked up his phone. It was flashing with a message.

 **dancing_king** ~ wake up my sleeping beauty; meet me for lunch ~

 **cooking_king** \+ where? +

 **dancing_king** ~ my bedroom. Something’s cooking and needs to be swallowed ~

Jae laughed. **cooking_king** \+ I can’t wait +


End file.
